Tokyo Ghoul: what if?
by Neon dagger
Summary: Kaneki has two kakuhou implanted? one form Rize and one from Rio/Shirkorea Pairing(s) undecided
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo ghouls: what if? Rio/Shikorea kagune as well

I don't own Tokyo ghoul nor Tokyo ghoul: Jail

Kaneki smiled as his eyes followed the purple haired beauty as she entered the story but his stare was broken by Hide's not so quite stage whisper voice "Dude she is way-way out of your league!"

Kaneki turned so quickly it wouldn't have shocked anyone if his neck broke as it came to a sudden stop and before the bookworm could reply Hide continued "She is a beauty but she is high up there in looks and I hate to be mean but what makes you think she would be interested in you?"

Kaneki frowned and replied with a somewhat downcast look on his face "I don't think she would like to date someone like me but she is beautiful but what really caught my attention are the books she reads." as he finished speaking he pointed at the book currently in the hands of his crush "The Black Goat's Egg a works of Sen Takatsuki." continued Kaneki.

Hide just gave his friend a look raised eyebrow and all before replying "I wish you luck my dearest friend…" Hide placed his hand on Kaneki's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze before continuing "Anyway I got to go, see ya tomorrow Kaneki!" Hide left enough money for his drink and left waving as he left the store.

Kaneki sighed tiredly before turning back to his coffee and opening his own copy of the 'The Black Goat's Egg'.

However the shy reader was interrupted by a voice "Excuse me is this seat taken?" Kaneki looked up and almost dropped his book in surprise before stumbling over his words.

"N-no, it's not t-taken!" his crush looked a little thrown at how loud he replied before giving him a gentle smile and sitting down.

A half an hour later

Kaneki in one of his few moments of boastfulness and pride couldn't help but smile as he text Hide "Guess who has a date with a girl 'Way out of his league' tomorrow?"

The response was almost immediate "What the hell man HOW?!"

Kaneki smiled and replied "Not telling." after a few more attempts from Hide to draw out the secret to Kaneki's sudden and mysterious ability to pick up hot chicks the two fell into joking banter before signing off and going to bed.

Nightfall the next night

Kaneki couldn't help but smile he felt as if the date between Rize and him had gone well…they had a nice lunch, stopped by the book store, talked and read together it had gone well…well at least to his standards and now he was walking Rize home.

As the two walked passed a construction site Rize seemed to lag behind suddenly Kaneki paused a few steps ahead and turned to face her, his confusion evident on his face Rize gave him a smile as she moved closer and before hugging him and whispering in his ear.

"I noticed how you watched me in the coffee shop…and I wanted you to know that I was watching you too." Kaneki almost smiled but a sudden searing pain made itself known in his shoulder.

Kaneki backed away quickly and brought his hand to his shoulder before pulling it back and to his shock blood marred his hand he would have most likely tried to apply pressure to his wound but something red, sleek, and shiny caught and to his shock Rize his date was sporting four long tentacles and her eyes had changed from their original purple-ish red to a black sclera and a solid red iris thus Kaneki did as any none insane person would do and ran.

However as soon as he was a five feet away from his starting spot he pain blossom from his back and stomach and the cause entered his vision a second later in the form of a tip of one of Rize's tentacles before the pain increased as the tentacle was pulled backwards and flung into the fence blocking the construction site from the alleyway cracking his head against said fence with hearable results.

Kaneki could barely hear let alone see what was in front of him but even through his painfully dull senses he felt the ground near him rumble and then the painless darkness greeted him as his eyes closed.

Kaneki had brief moments where his mind scrapped consciousness and when one of the times it did he barely heard anything just snips of conversations something about needing organs, luck, and illegally taking them from a girl and possibly from another source.

Next Day

Kaneki awoke suddenly and his last conscious moment came back to him making him look around only to realize that he wasn't still at the construction site causing him to release a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding before he allowed himself to look around the room more slowly to actually take in the room around him.

The room was mostly white and held little other colors that weren't similar in tone or shade to white Kaneki looked to his right as the door to his room opened and a nurse walked in before pausing once she saw that he was awake.

"Ah you're awake please allow me a moment while I go get the doctor." said the nurse as she exited the room and not long after returned with an older man which Kaneki assumed to be a doctor before the older male introduced himself.

"Hello I am Akihiro Kanou I am the doctor that preformed on you." the old man gave a kind smile and offered his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaneki."

Kaneki took the mans offered hand and shook it before cringing slightly as the movement aggravated his wound causing the doctor to frown slightly and speak "We could get you some pain medication if you would like?"

Kaneki shook his head as he replied "N-no, no it's fine but if you don't mind me asking how did I end up here?"

The doctor again frowned but this time it was tinged with surprise and replied "You don't remember?" Kaneki shook his head negatively in response earing a sigh from the doctor and an uncomfortable look from the nurse as the doctor continued. "You and the girl you were with were in an accident...what exactly do you remember?"

Kaneki's jaw worked silently for a few seconds before he replied "I remember going on a date with Rize…Rize! is she ok?" Kaneki's expression took on a whole new level of fear as the doctor refused to respond for a few seconds.

"Miss Rize…why don't you finish telling me what you remember and then I will tell you what I can, deal?" the Doctor's words were soft but held a note of command to them prompting Kaneki to continue his recounting of the end of the date.

"Well after we finished reading and talking it was starting to get late so we decided to head home …around mid-way back though she asked me to walk her home and then…it gets a little fuzzy I remember being at a construction site and a lot of pain before nothing, I think I passed out." stated Kaneki unsure if what his mind was pulling up was correct or not which was not a good feeling for Kaneki whom was rather good at remembering things correctly if his grades had anything to say about it.

The Doctor nodded before replying "Kaneki I regret to inform you but Miss Rize is dead, she was crushed by the same steel beams that injured you so badly and by the time the paramedics got to you both she was dead." Kaneki couldn't contain his shock and his jaw dropped it was only the timely intervention of a pager that stopped Kaneki from speaking as the Doctor looked at the pager nodded to the nurse wished Kaneki well and left the now weeping young man to his thoughts.

And cut

Note to those who didn't catch on Kaneki has slight amnesia due to how hard he hit his head


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo ghouls: what if? Rio/Shikorea kagune

I don't own Tokyo ghoul nor Tokyo ghoul: Jail

A week has passed and Kaneki was now on the path to recovery however he had begun to notice something his sense of taste was degrading over time things that originally tasted great when he first arrived were beginning to taste sour or rotten the texture was also becoming progressively worse even fresh looking bread felt like a dry sponge.

At first Kaneki didn't really notice but as the week progressed he did and at first being the shy boy he is he didn't bother the staff doctors or otherwise however as the taste kept getting worse he looked into the hospitals meal review and saw nothing but glowingly positive reviews.

This threw Kaneki through a loop were his meals messed up on purpose or was this a repeated accident however unlikely that may be.

Finally near the tail end of his stay Kaneki could take it anymore and asked one of the nurses to get doctor Kanou.

When question doctor Kanou revealed that it wasn't to uncommon for patient who suffer from trauma to present said trauma in odd ways but just in case doctor Kanou had Kaneki describe his symptoms in full detail and despite how hard he tired Kaneki couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through him as Kanou smiled softly as the Kaneki described his symptoms something sick resided behind that smile.

After taking notes Kanou left but not before telling Kaneki that his symptoms should fade with time and asking Kaneki if he felt he was ready to leave, as Kaneki was going to be released three days later.

Kaneki replied positively and thanked the doctor as he exited the door leaving Kaneki to ponder how long his taste would remain this way…if only he knew.

So Kaneki spent his last three in discomfort before being dismissed before Hide called him up for a celebration, they went to their favorite restaurant and ordered their favorites however due to the taste Kaneki couldn't even eat half of his meal.

When the duo finally split up for the night Kaneki's hunger was getting worse and the food he had eaten was not agreeing with him it felt like his intestines were starting to rot with the amount of pain coursing through them.

Almost as soon he got into his apartment Kaneki dropped his thing by the door as he closed it and stood still a moment before the feeling in his stomach rushed up his throat and he almost didn't make it to the toilet in time to empty his stomach's contents.

After emptying his stomach Kaneki felt a little better but the hunger that had been bugging him had crawled back into the forefront of his mind.

In an attempt to distract himself Kaneki turned on the TV and to his surprise it was on the same show as the coffee show, possibly a reshowing, he thought in his head before he noted that the man said something that caught his attention "Ghouls can't taste like humans even bread tastes like a rotten sponge and meats are just as bad if not worse!"

Kaneki felt a shudder roll down his spine before a faint whisper filled his ears "I was watching you too." and with a quite snap the memories came pouring in the entirety of his date including the bit where said date ended with him almost being eaten.

His heart pumped hard, his breathing came to a fever pitch and he slumped over as phantom pains from his wounds and oddly enough his back and eye began to burn.

Kaneki crumpled in on himself the pain from the memories and the burning across his body passed his pain threshold a minute ago and this time unlike when Rize attacked him he didn't have adrenalin to help him ignore the pain and so doing the best he could moved to his fridge and opened the freezer section and began prying the ice and other cold objects in and attempt to cool his feverish and unbearably hot skin.

After a while of doing this the pain faded and Kaneki was reminded of his stomach again which growled at him angrily Kaneki in a daze put on a hoody and left his house not even locking it as he rushed into the streets.

Kaneki didn't know how long he had been walking or where he was going it wasn't until he actually began paying attention to the people around him that something clicked something smelled delicious and the smell only increased in strength when someone got close to him.

Kaneki ran trying not think about the new revelation it was a while until he stopped for breath in an alley when he looked up trying to get his bearing when he caught sight of yet two people one gave off a sweet yet disgusting smell and the other gave off a faint iron-y smell like old blood.

Kaneki moved closer to the two and as he did he realized that he knew the girl she worked at the coffee shop…her name was Touka wasn't it? Kaneki asked himself mentally before pausing as he heard some of the words spilling from the man's mouth…apparently he was a lecher and from the look on Touka's face she wasn't enjoying the attention.

The man turned as he heard Kaneki approach and he scowled before speaking "Get out of here shit stain this piece of ass is coming with me!" Kaneki was about to deny the man's attempt to shake him off from helping Touka but before he could even open his mouth Kaneki saw a line suddenly form vertically across the man's face before the top half of his head slid off onto the ground shortly followed by the rest of his body.

Kaneki froze a moment before falling back in fear and unknown to him he had started drooling as the smell of blood drifted up his nostrils.

"Oh man I didn't want to kill him ah what a waste of meat…" Touka reached down and tore off and arm before holding it up "Do you want…You are that guy that was with Rize how are you alive?" finished Touka in shock.

And cut


End file.
